Journal d'une TaréeChieuse
by Elektrinity
Summary: Noémie, Française exilée à Poudlard et spécialiste des bourdes en public, hyperpote d'Helen et de deux jumeaux, les frères Weasley... quand quatre fous font équipe, forcément, c'est du joli. Nullité assurée.
1. To be TaréeChieuse

NOTA BENE

Ok, les persos ils sont pas à moi.

Ok, je copite d'une manière phénoménale ma chère amie Mo, dont bien sur vous avez tous lu les fic's.

Ok, vous allez passer un moment abominable.

Maintenant, laissez des reviews et criez haut et fort que c'est nul à faire caca par terre.

Merci !

Coooool.

Il m'arrive tellement de trucs rigolos en ce moment que je vais commencer à écrire dans ce journal à la noix qu'Helen m'a offert pour mes 6 ans. Autrement dit, ça date un chouïa. Juste un tout petit. On va commencer par une petite présentation. Je m'appelle Noémie Krimblims. J'ai treize ans. Je suis née en janvier, le 9 plus précisément. Je vais donc avoir 14 ans dans cette ravissante 3ème année à Poudlard. Je suis petite, grosse, débile et tout ce qu'on peut trouver de pire. J'ai de moches cheveux filasses, mi-longs, châtains foncés et raides comme des balais. A la place des yeux j'ai deux boules de billard bleues moches injectées de sang. Côté caractère et préférences, je suis complètement différente des autres. Prems, je suis incapable de tenir en place plus de 5 sec, mon record en date. Deuzio, je suis pourrie en classe. Normal, vu comment je travaille ! Tertio, ma saison préférée c'est l'hiver et pas l'été comme cette bande de petites pouffiasses fan de tapettes, je cite : « OooooOOoOOohhHHhh Roberto Fleur il est top beeeeeeeeaauuuuuuuuuuu ! » Quatro, mes préférences, c'est pas du joli : Contrairement à la bande de pouffiasses attardées citée plus haut, je supporte ni le rnb, ni Brite-Nez Squizz, et je ne danse pas comme une femme de mauvais augure dès qu'un gentil morceau rock passe à la radio en couinant : Ouaiisssss c'est du rockkkk ca boooooooouuuuuuge chuis une rebeeeeelle moiiiii ! Pour ainsi dire je frise vers le métal avec Marc-Bibine Ranson. Je hais les fringues qui servent à rein tellement elles couvrent rien, et comme ma couleur préférée c'est le rouge et pas le rose (je ne citerai pas de nouveau la bande d'attardées) je suis le garçon manqué de chez Gryffondor. Le week end, je reste en robe de sorcier noire au lieu d mettre mes jeans taille basse rose fluo (naaaaaaaan tinket jen ai pas) ce qui fait que mon ptit nom, c'est Gothika. Ouiiiiii bien sûûûûûûûûûr je suis gothique. C'est nouveau ? Sinon bah que dire ? Ah ouiiiii ma meilleure amie est Helen Rubicols. Une fille total pétée qui me ressemble fichtrement en moins extrême. Sinon, j'ai deux autres potes. Ils sont jumeaux, roux et complètement fous. Fred et Georges Weasley. Mon passe-temps préféré c'est de faire des conneries avec eux. On nous appelle, Fred, Georges, Helen et moi, les Tarés-Chieurs, spécialistes en pluie de Bombabouses et grands semeurs de peaux de bananes. Côté famille, je suis de sang pur, malheur à moi. J'ai l'honneur, pardon l'horreur, de posséder un père sur les nerfs, un mère encore plus chieuse que moi et cinq frères, Jean, Louis, Jean-Louis, Jean-Marie et Louis-Marie. Ils sont à Beauxbâtons. Ben oui j'habite en France, et je ne reviens dans mon pays que pour les vacances d'été, moment détestable que l'on passe « en famille » dans un « endroit paradisiaque » comme par exemple un pays certes très beau mais bourré de mines, je cite : la Croatie, où mes grands –parents et une floppée de petits-enfants habitent. Bref, tous les étés je pars là-bas et me prélasse dans les chutes de la Krka. Bref. What more can I say ? O deus quelle abrutie, j'ai oublié de dire l'essentiel: Fred m'aime. Pas moi. C'est juste un super poteau. Réfléchis. Ah oui, alors je possède unE hibouE, parfaitement assortie aux cheveux de Fred : rouge pétant. Elle s'appelle Paprika, mais elle est tellement grosse et flasque que son diminutif, c'est Tas, ou Boudin.

Voili voilo, je suis heureuse, demain, je rentre ENFIN de Croatie et je go directos chez les Angliches, via Chemin de Traverse ! Pas trop tôt… je vais pouvoir retrouver Helen et dévaliser les magasins de trucs et de machins… le Zonko bis et surtout, surtout, le Honeydukes bis ! Graooooooor miammmmmmmamamamamamammmm !

Nan, vous croyiez tout de même pas que j'allais y aller en eurostar ? je transplane, oui ! Nan mais quelle bande de ringards…

Une cage sous le bras, un tourbillon confus, un pët et un petit hall tout sombre.

Noémie !

Helen ! T'es déjà là !

On dirait, oui. Allez hop, tu viens dans ma chambre !

On monte les escaliers et on arrive dans sa chambre. Sur le lit, les étagères, les placards, des photos. Nonon, même pas de Roberto Fleur ! De Jérémy, le copain d'Helen.

Encore lui…

Oui ! Il m'a dit qu'il essaierait de venir.

Il travaille où, déjà ?

Dans l'école en Ecosse. Je me souviens plus son nom.

Tu l'as vu cet été ?

Un peu, oui. On est allés aux Caraïbes tous les deux…

Ahhh, les Caraïbes…

Les cocotiers…

Le sable cramant…

Les bogoss musclés et reluisants…

La meeeeeeeeer…

Les nanas…

AH NON ! Pas des nanas.

M'enfin Noémie ?

C'est chiant, les nanas ! Ca nous pique les copains et en plus, ça nous rend jalouses.

Arrêêêêêêêêêêête ! Tas rein à leur envier…

Ouais, ouais. Et hier, j'ai acheté un grille-pain.

Pardon ?

Laisse béton.

Chez Honeydukes bis, avec Helen, une paille nostalgique dans la bouche.

No. Mdis pas qu'je rêve. Jérémy.

Dis moi pas qu'c'est pas vrai ! Il a fait TOUT CE CHEMIN pour TOI !

Enooorme séance de ventouses en direct.

Bon, il se fait tard !

Dis, ça fait combien de temps q'ils sont scotchés ? J'ai fini mon milk shake, moi !

Mademoiselle.

Je lève la tête. DEUS BON DIEU DE CACA DE SALAMANDRE.

Huhuhuhuhuhhhhhhhhhuhuuuuhuh…

Ca vient d'où, ce canon ? Et pourquoi il m'adresse la parole ? Séance de petits films charmants (que vous devinez sans peine). J'époussette un peu le Tshirt.

Ouiiiiiiiii ?

Votre braguette est grande ouverte.

Gros, énorme, magistral râteau-vent.

C'est tout du Noémie, ça : les beaux gosses, quand ils viennent, c'est pour lui foutre la honte.


	2. Buntebombomblaugrünrot

Enfiiiiin !

Trop, trop bien. Helen s'est décollée de Jérémy. Ahhh, les filles… et les mecs, en passant ! On se lève. Pas trop tôt, j'avais de sérieuses fourmis dans les jambes, moi…

"Bon, on va où, Helen ?

"Chez Honeydukes bis !

"Pardon ? (c'est Jérémy qui dit ça.)

"Ah oui, désolée mon chou, en fait Honeydukes c'est le nom d'une confiserie à côté du château, et…

"Et comme on est pas foutues de se rappeler le vrai nom de celle d'ici, on l'appelle Honeydukes bis.

"Non, c'est pas exactement, ça, heu…

"Rhôôôô ! La dignité, on s'en tape…

"Tu m'as eue, là.

"Oui, bon, c'est pas que je m'en fous, les filles, mais au juste, votre Honeydukes bis, c'est bien Buntebombomblaugrünrot ?

"Waaaw. Je sais pas comment tu as réussi à le retenir.

"Finalement, je préfère Honeydukes bis ! Allez, venez les tourtereaux, on va se baffrer !

On entre dans Buntebombomblaugrünrot. Je crois que je vais recopier 15 fois Buntebombomblaugrünrot pour me le faire rentrer dans le crâne. Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot Buntebombomblaugrünrot. C'est bon, ya le compte là ? Bon j'en ai un peu ras làoujpense de recopier Buntebombomblaugrünrot _vive le copier-coller ! _alors bahhh je vais arrêter, bonne idée non ?

Oui donc on entre dans Buntebombomblaugrünrot (ca y est je sais lécrire) et puis, ben, soudainement, j'ai faim. Helen pousse un petit gémissement. Je tourne la tête pour voir ce qui va pas.

"Ca va, Helen ?

"Mon régiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimeuhhhhhh!

Rhâââââââââââââ mais me dites pas qu'c'est pas vrai! Cette fille est maigre comme un clou et elle ose parler de régime… dans une **confiserie** en plus ! Ralala.

"Helen. Tu me rappelles combien tu pèses ?

"Trente trois kilos.

Petite précison : Helen est anorexique. Au sens propre.

"Et tu parles de REGIME alors qu'il faudrait que tu te goinfres ?

"?Mais, justement !

Moi pas comprendre, là.

Helen se met à rougir et trembler. Ah non ,elle va pas me chialer dessus ! Jsais bien que c'est pas très marra,t d'être anorexique, mais quand même !

"Noémie, je crois qu'Helen voulait parler d'un régime de sucre. Pour grossir. Et elle devait gémir de contentement à voir tous ces trucs bons pour elle.

Et voilààààà, Noémie est passée par là : deuxième bourdasse de la journée. Quelle joie !

"Helen, Helen, calme toi purée ! On va acheter des tonnes de becs et discuter avec la caissière rousse pour voir si elle a des Tu-sais-quoi, et après, on va TOUT MANGEEEEEER !

Grand sourire de la potesse attitrée.

"Tu crois qu'elle aura des Tu-sais-quoi ? (nooon ce n'est pas de la drogue ! rhâ)

"J'éspère. Allez, à l'assaut !

En cinq minutes, on en a chacun pour deux galions de bonbons ! Ca fait tout de même beaucoup. Ah, que j'aime avoir une amie qui a besoin de s'engraisser ! Ensuite, on fait la queue devant la fameuse caissière rousse.

"Bonjooooooour, 'moiselle ! Molly va bien ?

Précision assez utile : la caissière, c'est la cousine de Molly Weasley. Et notre fournisseuse directe pour ce qui est des friandises F-G Weasley !

"Très bien. J'imagine que vous voulez des FGW ?

"S'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez ravitailler Honeydukes en FGW ?

"Je vais voir si je peux me faire embaucher là-bas. Vous voulez lesquelles ?

"Un kilo de chaque.

"Je ne vous les fait pas payer, bien sûr.

"Bien sûr.

"Six Galions, donc.

Amputés d'un bout de notre argent mais les bras chargés de sacs colorés avec trois bonbons, un bleu, un vert et un rouge, emblème de Buntebombomblaugrünrot, nous circulons dans la rue sous les regards brillants des petits chiards. Z'avaient cas avoir du fric !

"Diiiiiiiiis, tu me donnes un bonbon ?

"Nan !

Regard furibond de la maman.

"Allez Noémie, me dit Helen avec un clin d'œil malicieux, donne lui un bec !

Message reçu. Je plonge ma main dans un sac de FGW et en ressort un charmant bonbon blanc avec de larges taches noires. C'est quoi, celui-là ? On verra bien. Je donne le bec au chiard. Il le gobe avec un bruit de déglutition assez écoeurant.

"Alors petit, il est bon ?

"MEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Merci de la réponse. On s'éloigne en courant dans de grands éclats de rire. Les Tarées-Chieuses on encore frappé !

**_

* * *

_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_RAR:_**

Moilucius: Dsl pour les traits de dialogue, par un curieux miracle ils n'apparaissent pas sur fanfic.Alors je décide que les dialogues commenceront par un "! Tinket pas qu'au brouillon, je les mets. Honte à toi de penser à l'ECOLE à trois jours des vacances! Et en passant: c'est pas moi qui ai choisi toi et mo au lougarou, c'est Cla (à qui je voudrais dire si elle passe par là que ca ne me dérange pas du tout qu'elle se mette avec Mo mais bon, ne nous égarons pas.) En tout cas, merci pour la review, ça fait plaisir XD!

Morganelafe: Manque de bol pôv Mo, cette fois, pas comme pour Fë (ndlr: roman du cahier bleu), tes pas la prems XD niark doit se dire Lucas! Désolée pour le plagiat mais comme tu dois le savoir, c'est difficile de ne pas s'inspirer des bonnes choses :P J'essuie la bave. KIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSS


	3. Bombabouses à la pizzeria

« Non, je suis désolée, je préfère Zonko.

A trois dans le Grims&Barbouffe. Pas super, comparé à Zonko.

« Tes mauvaise langue ! C'est pas si mal. Ce genre de magasins est assez rare, finalmenet !

« Mouiiiiii. Si Fred et Georges voyaient ça, ils vomiraient.

« Possible. Mais je pense qu'ils seraient quand même happy de voir qu'il en existe autre part qu'aux Wales.

« C'est qui, Fred et Georges ?

Complètement à la masse, le Jérem' à Helen.

« C'est nos meilleurs amis, choupi.

« Ils sont spécialistes en Grims&Barbouffe ?

« Oui, enfin en Zonko. C'est le magasins de farces et attrapes le plus cool des Wales.

Suis en train de compter ce qui me reste d'argent (beaucoup, parce que je suis de sang pur) en lorgnant sur les Bombabouses. Chez Zonko, elles sont plus rebondies. Mh, pas mal les pétards farceurs. Ils sont juste assez gros. J'en prendrais quelques un svp.

« Bonjouuuur (au caissier) je prendrais un lot de pétards farceurs.

« Je suis désolé, mais la vente d'objets dangereux est interdite aux moins de 18 ans.

Aha ? On va voir ça tout de suite.

« Helen ?

« Oui ?

« Plan censure.

« J'arrive.

Elle s'approche du caissier en enlevant son Tshirt avec des airs de pin up en manque. Sous son gilet, elle exhibe une brassière noire pourvue d'un décolleté assez impressionant, se penche un peu en avant, tire son chouchou et fait virevolter ses cheveux blonds en secouant la tête. Puis, les deux mains sur le comptoir, elle s'approche et parle de sa voix la plus doucereuse, tout près du caissier (un petit jeune apparemment assez impressionable) :

« Bonjour, chère âme…

« Madame…

Elle tend une de ses mains et prend le menton du jeune homme.

« Les objets dangereux sont pour tout le mooooonde, je me troooooompe ?

« Oui… je veux dire… non, non nononoon vous pouvez heuuueuue huhuhu…

« C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Merci, termine-t-elle en lui lançant son sourire le plus charmeur. Helen, elle a beau me ressembler, elle est vraiment capable de jouer la comédie. Surtout qu'elle est tellement bien fichue qu'elle arrive à faire baver les 7ème année.

« Madame, vous…vous êtes libre ce soir ?

Et apparemment pas que les 7ème années.

« Non, répond-t-elle avant de déposer un smack sur les lèvres de Jérémy, au cas où le caissier n'aurait pas capté qu'elle était dèjà prise.

Grâce au plan censure, j'ai déjà réussi à aller voir massacre à la moissoneuse-batteuse, à entrer dans un abattoir (ce que j'ai longuement regretté) etc. Elle est quand même pratique, Helen. En plus, elle est tellement grande (1m75à13ans !) et mince que pas mal de monde croit qu'elle a au moins passé son 16ème printemps. Ce qui, bien sûr, st totalment faux. Moi la profiteuse !

Ca y est, j'ai fait le plein. Nooooon pas d'escence mais de Bombabouses et de quelsues boules puantes. On sort de la boutique quand, ô ciel, que voit-on ?

Fred et George.

"Frrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeed! Geooooooooooooooooorge!

Tournage de tête intempestif avec air benêt à gogo.

« Heyyyyyyyyyy No ! Hey Helen !

"Vous venez d'où?

« On a fait un tour chez Honeydukes bis et vous ?

« On sort de chez Grims&Barbouffe.

« Ah, Zonko bis ! Il est bien?

« Ouais, je préfère Zonko tout court.

Fred, il a toujours pas parlé.

« C'est qui, lui ?

Il pointe le doigt sur Jérémy. Ahhhhhhhlalalalalalalla, la jalousie des gars……..

« Fred.

« No.

« Viens.

Je le traîne par le bras jusqu'à un endroit reculé. Helen, Jérémy et Georges essaient de me suivre.

« Pschhhhhhhhhhhhhht !

« OKOK ! C'est bon, on se casse !

Parfait. Le message a réussi à passer.

« Fred. ARRETE.

« Arrêter quoi ?

« Arrête de regarder sournoisement le premier gars qui s'approche de moi !

« Noémiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiheuuu !

« Bon. Pour information, c'est le copain d'Helen.

« Dis.

« Quoi encore !

« Est-ce que tu veux…

« Noooooonnnnnnn (soupir exaspéré et blasé)

« Pou…

« Parce-que-tu-es-mon-ami-point-final-barre-à-la-ligne ! T'en as pas marre de passer ce disque en boucle ?

« Faut bien que j'essaie…

Il baisse les yeux. Foi de Tarée-Chieuse, c'est qu'il ne joue pas la comédie ! Je soupire, lui plaque une grosse bise sur la joue et lève les yeux au ciel.

« Voilà ! C'est fini ce gros chagrin ? Bébé Freddy va aller au breceau maintenant !

« Te moque pas de moi…

« A priori, je vois pas pourquoi tu serais plus malheureux que moi ! Allez viens, je crois que les Tarés-Chieurs ont besoin de leur équipe au complet !

Nous nous dirigeons avec force rigolade dans une pizzeria. Ohhhh les jolis coussins sur les chaises… Instinct Taré-Chieur : tout le monde (sauf Jérémy mais lui heu voilà quoi) a pensé à la même chose. On pioche quelques Bombabouses dans mon sac (hého c'est MON argent !) et discrétos, on les glisse sous quelques coussins.

« Heu, les gens ?

« Uuuuuiiiii ?

« Si on fait ça, peut être qu'on devrait changer de resto.

« Excellente idée.

Serveur qui s'approche ! Alerte. Coup de pied dans le tibia d'Helen.

« Vous désirez ?

Secouage de cheveux intempestif et battements de paupières prononcés. Ouioui Helen remplis ton rôle mais là, tout de même…

« Non, désolés, je crois qu'on a plus les moyens de payer notre repas.

« Ah, mais heu vous savez, pour vous, peut-être que je pourrais vous offrir des pizzas !

« C'est très gentil, mais on nous attend au Chaudron.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les pizzas seront bientôt prêtes grâce à un système de cuisine magique et hyperrapide.

« Dans ce cas…

Waouuuuuuuuu trop forte la Helen !

En train de baver sur la carte et de passer commande. Faut se grouiller, parce qu'il y a des clients dehors qui lorgnent le menu et qui ont vraiment l'air de vouloir rentrer… Ouffffff c'est bon, le serveur revient avec des boîtes à emporter. Et tierce caca (GEORGIA RUUUUULES hein Mo), ils entrent dans le resto…

« Helen.

« Oui ?

« Prie avec moi pour que ces clients ne s'assoient pas sur les Bombabouses.

« Euuuuuh, on les avait mises où ?

Blanc.

« Et merde.

On serre les dents tous en chœur . AAAhhhh… suspense insoutenable et roulement de tambours…… ouf ! Aucun n'avait de Bombabouse sous sa chaise. Grand souffle. Ayyyayayaya, voici venir (le pedrooooo lariiiiiiim) d'autres clients qui se rendent si hardi de troubler notre breuvage…

« Helen, il y a problème. Ils vont à la table du fond et je suis absolument certaine d'en avoir mis là-bas.

« Oh.

Le serveur revient ! Nouveau coup de pied dans le tibia d'Helen qui ,fort heureusement, est intelligente.

« Ah, monsieur, merci beaucoup, nous sommes vraiment en retard, c'est affreux ! Merci d'être aussi rapide, au revoir !

« Ce fut un plaisir…

On est déjà dehors et on court comme des malades à la recherche de la première table de pique-nique. Derrière nous, on entend une détonation et un cri furaxe. Hurlmenet de rire général. Hey ho, les Tarés-Chieurs sont passés vous rendre visite, vous ki avez du kaka kaki kollé o kuku…


	4. La 1ère fois que le masque tomba

Assise à une table de pichnik.

Mhhhhhhhh, elle est bonne ma pizza… (c'est moi qui dit ça.)

Fred lève les yeux.

Noémie ? Tu as prit une pizza pour toit toute seule ?

Non !

Ahhhhh ouf j'ai eu peur…

J'en ai pris trois.

Quatre têtes se tournent vers moi.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

Les quatre têtes s'entre-regardent.

Qui s'y colle ?

Fred !

Ah non. Déjà qu'elle veut pas sortir avec moi, là ça va être encore pire…

Helen alors.

Héééééé c'est pas juste !

Discute pas ! T'es sa meilleure amie.

MAIS CEST BON ALLEZ Y PARLEZ JE VOUS ENTENDS PAS !

Les trois gars se tassent un peu en arrière.

Heuuuu dis No, tu as _vraiment_ pris trois pizzas ?

Oui !

Heu humhumhumhum huhuuhu… tu sais, tu n'es pas spécialement _mince_… tu…

Viens en au but ! Je suis grosse et je ne dois pas manger trois pizzas, c'est ça ?

Nooooooooooon, bien sûr que noooooon, c'est pas ça, c'est… BON OK **oui c'est exactement ça tu es assez grosse et trois pizzas ça va te faire devenir encore plus énorme** !

J'y crois pas. Je sais que c'est vrai, mais je n'aurais _jamais_ cru qu'Helen était _capable_ de faire ça ! Apparemment, Jérémy, Fred et Georges sont tout aussi choqués que moi. Helen, elle, afiche un air ravi et _libéré_ ! Je crois bien que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je me lève calmement et déplace mes bourrelets vers un bosquet d'arbres encore plus sombre que le reste (il fait nuit). Se vider. Prendre une branche et en faire de la pâtée. Arracher un arbre avec ses dents.

_-Helen !_

_-Oui Fred ?_

_-Fais moi penser à te tuer !_

_-Pourquoi ? Elle l'a cherché !_

_-Ca y est, tu la détèstes ?_

_-Bien sûr que non. J'n ai juste marre qu'elle essaie tout le temps de nous faire dire qu'elle n'est pas grosse !_

_-Helen, tu peux être vraiment stupide de temps en temps ! Cette fille est pas bien dans sa peau ni dans sa tête : y'a qu'à voir comment elle se goinfre, elle est boulimique, c'est sûr !_

_-Forcément Fred, toi c'est ton petit bijou, ta chérie, tu dois la protéger, et tralala…_

_-Mais essaie un peu de vraiment la regarder ! Il y a quelque chose qu'on ne sait pas d'elle, c'est sûr ! _

_-Fred, n'essaie pas non plus de croire qu'elle est horriblement complexée et qu'elle a terriblement besoin d'aide !_

_-Mais justemeeeeeeent ! C'est le cas ! _

_-Ecoute Fred. Je veux bien que tu sois hyper amoureux d'elle mais bordel, tu as vu comme elle rigole quand elle est avec nous ?_

_-C'est dans ses gènes de rigoler, elle ne pourra jamais s'en empêcher… Il doit lui manquer quelque chose… de la tendresse par exemple._

_-C'est vrai que je crois qu'elle n'a pas d'hyperbonnes relations avec sa famille. Sur ce point là, ok…_

_-Je ne comprnds vraiment pas pourquoi elle refuse de sortir avec moi… si c'est ce dont elle a besoin !_

_-Moi je comprends._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Fred, elle ne t'aime pas. Tu es son ami ! Elle préfère rigoler avec toi plutôt que de te rouler des patins !_

_-Tu m'outrages._

_-Je sais. Mais réfléchis ! Mets toi à sa place : tu es Noémie Krimblims et Rogue te demande de sortir avec lui. Est-ce que tu accepterais seulement parce que personne n'a jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour toi ?_

_-Attends, Rogue c'est pas la même chose… Rogue on le déteste, Et No ne me déteste pas, si ?_

_-Certes. Il n'empêche… on ne sort pas avec quelqu'un qu'on n'aime pas d'amour._

_-Aaaaaah, mais arrête ! C'est moi qui vais complexer, maintenant !_

_-**Noémie-n'est-pas-complexée** !_

_-Pense ce que tu veux. Je vais la voir !_

Fred s'approche. Comment il a su que j'étais là-dedans ? Il me dit un seul truc dans le camp d'Helen, je le tue.

Noémie…

Agenouillé près de moi.

Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Tu es en colère contre Helen ?

Non. Après tout, elle a parfaitement raison.

Arrête de dire ça.

Je dis ce que je veux de moi.

Pourquoi trouves-tu que tu es grosse ?

Mais parce que je le suis !

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, à la fin !

Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Bien sûr que si. Je l'ai déjà compris.

Regard foudroyant.

_Comment ça ?_

Oulàààà, arrête de me regarder comme ça et je te réponds.

OK. Moi détourner le regard.

Tu nous cache quelque chose !

Peut-être.

Je prends ça pour un oui. Allez, crache !

Fred, je ne l'ai même pas dit à mon _journal intime_ !

_**(STOOOOOP ! Là, ça veut dre que le suspens sera aussi grand pour vous que pour Fred, niaaaaaaarknairkniarrrrk !)**_

Tu ne me le diras jamais, hein ?

NON.

Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Tu es sûre ?

Ecoute Fred ! Si je n'en parle même pas à mon journal intime, c'est que la probabilité que quelqu'un regarde dedans et apprenne tout est toujours existante ! Et je ne veux SURTOUT pas prendre ce risque !

Je vois. Mais moi j pense savoir ce qui ne va pas.

Tu crois que je ne peux rein te cacher.

Disons que je fais _particulièrement_ attention à toi… tu sais pourquoi.

Malheureusement, oui.

Hé bien… à mon avis, tu es énormément influencée par l'action des autres.

Cest _ça_, ce que tu affirmes être « mon problème » ?

Non…

Mais c'est quoi, alors !

Je… je pense que tu en as marre que personne ne te témoigne plus que de l'amitié.

Personne ? Il y a toi.

Tu l'as dit toi même, je ne suis que ton ami !

Blanc.

Oh bordel de merde, lui ? C'est _lui_, le seul qui a compris un truc à la fille bizarre que je suis ? Pas possible… enfin il l'a dit lui-même, il fait « particulièrement attention à moi ». Et voilà… forcément… j'ai de sales trucs qui me reviennent en mémoire… On s'étonne que je me cache dans ces moments-là… forcément, je suis pas très belle à voir… et _lui_ sera le premier à m'avoir vue comme ça ! Oh mondieumondieumondieu… ne pas craquer ne pas craquer ne pas craquer ne pas…

FRED !

Trop tard.

Hééééé mais c'est moi qui rêve ou Noémie vient de me serrer dans ses bras ? Et c'est moi qui rêve ou elle est en train de me chialer dessus ? Foi de Bombabouse, cette fille est complètement incompréhensible. Et dire qu'elle veut pas que je l'aide… 

Purée… ce mec devrait être mon frère. Dire qu'il a réussi à être plus compréhensif qu'Helen… et mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ? Nan mais il en profite ! Je me dégage.

Fred, je cherche à me faire _réconforter_, pas _draguer_ !

Je me passe la main dans le cou. Je sens encore le bisou qu'il vient de m'y faire.

Je… désolé… je n'ai pas fait exprès…

Ouais ouais !

Mais je t'assuuuuuuuure ! Tu me connais !

Et comment, que je le connais. Enfin c'est vrai… je suis quasiment certaine qu'il a pas fait exprès. A 99.

Désolée. Merci pour le réconfort.

C'était tout naturel.

Je lui balance un grand sourire.

On retourne manger ?

Oui. Le premier qui arrive à la table est une pelure de graisse à cheveux de Rogue !

Haha, tu vas mourir, Fred !

Je me précipite et arrive à la table bien avant lui.

Noémie, tu as oublié un détail… j'ai dit _le premier_ !

Oh.

Alors ? me demande Helen.

Alors quoi ? Alors j'ai faim !

J'engloutismes trois pizzas en cinq minutes montre en main sous les regards consternés des autres qui, en 5 min, n'ont même pas fini une part.

Après quoi on rentre au Chaudron.

Vous êtes où ? Je demande à Fred.

En 114.

Ouuulààà c'est loin de la nôtre ! Venez chez nous ! On est dans la 13.

D'accord ! On va juste chercher une ou deux affaires et on arrive.

Dans la chambre avec Helen.

Qu'est ce que tu as dit à Fred ?

Ta gueule et aide-moi.

Vraiment ?

Non espèce d'idiote, là je te demande de me faire la courte échelle.

Elle pouffe. Et finit par me faire la courte échelle. Je prends une Bombabouse bien rebondie et la pose en équilibre en haut de la porte entrouverte.

Oh non No, c'est salaud !

Haha ! Ca s'appelle une boutade trétré poilante.

Si c'est Jérémy qui ouvre la porte en premier, t'as plus de tête avant ce soir.

Nooooooooon, tu n'oserais pas ! Et de toutes façons, on _est_ ce soir.

Parav.

On attend, quand on entend deux voix bien connues dans le couloir qui chuchottent précipitamment. Ils doivent comploter et n'ont pas dû remarquer que la porte était entrouverte. Alors, de quoi ils vont nous asperger ? Par précaution, Helen et moi nous réfugions derrière un imper et recouvrons les objets fragiles (aucune photo de Jérémy je remarque) sous un autre imper.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et deux Bombabouses s'écrasent sur l'imper. En même temps, on entend une salve de jurons que je ne retranscrirai pas, et quand on glisse un œil au dessus du col de l'imper, on voit Georges avec une Bombabouse écrasée au dessus du crâne.

Aaaaaaah, c'est de qui, cette idée ?

MOI ! j'hurle

Ya que toi pour faire ça ! dit Fred.

Je proteste ! reprend Georges, il n'était pas dit que les Tarés-Chieurs avaient le droit de s'entre-faire des attentats !

Georges, (je dis) tu peux me préciser ce que tu viens de me balancer à la figure ?

Ok ! ok ! J'avoue, je suis cassééééééééééééééééééééé.

Quelques coups de serpillère, et on est à cinq dans une mini chambre à se peler de chaud et à se faire des vannes. Fred s'est allongé à côté de moi. Quand on s'est retrouvé tous les deux dans la salle de bain, il m'a dit : « Si tu fais un sale rêve sur ce que tu me caches, tu me réveilles. » avec un air que je ne lui connais pas du tout.

De toutes façons, je n'ai pas fait de sale rêve !


	5. Shopping et feu d'artifice

NB: Plagiat hyper fréquent, que ce soit chez Mo ou qqn dautre, et je ne vais pas forcément suivre l'histoire de Rowling, uatant vous prévenr tout de suite. Merci à tous les reviewers.

6 heures du mat. Jdors plus. Les autres pioncent comme des bienheureux. OKOK comme des larves serait plus approprié. Bande de loches. Je me lève. Je sors dans le hall, toute habillée, avec les cheveux mal coiffés et des cernes gulliveriques d'un bleu bien pétant. J'entre dans la cour et tape machinalement sur une des briques avec ma baguette magique.

« Comment tu arrives à te souvenir de quelle brique c'est ?

Je me retourne.

« Va te recoucher, Fred ! C'est pas une heure à laisser sortir les petits enfants !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dehors à cette heure-là ?

« Rien. Je me suis pas rendormie, c'est tout. Et toi ?

« Un instinct. Je me suis réveillé sans raison, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil sur ton lit et je n'ai rien vu. Avec toi, tout est possible, alors…

« Tu crois _vraiment_ que je me serais éclaté à me suicider ?

« Non, pas forcément. Mais dis-moi _pourquoi_ tu es dehors.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit.

« Dis-moi vraiment.

« Putain Fred ! Ca t'arrive de me croire ?

« Oui, heureusement.

« On dirait pas !

« Bon, écoute. Je vois bien que je t'emmerde alors je vais te laisser ! Moi je suis fatigué. Essaie de revenir pour le petit déj sinon je me suicide !

« Si ça se trouve je reviendrais pas. J'ai pas faim.

« Pour une bouli, c'est bizarre !

Je rentre brusquement par le trou du mur en laissant l'autre rouquin dans la cour.

Je marche. Ca me rappelle une chanson de Goldman qui fait :

_Je marche seul  
Dans les rues qui se donnent  
Et la nuit me pardonne, je marche seul  
En oubliant les heures,  
Je marche seul  
Sans témoin, sans personne  
Que mes pas qui résonnent, je marche seul…_

Une chanson que j'aime beaucoup. Je me mets à la chanter.

_Et j'm'en fous, j'm'en fous de tout  
De ces chaînes qui pendent à nos cous  
J'm'enfuis, j'oublie  
Je m'offre une parenthèse, un sursis…_

Je marche seulE……… 

Tatataaaaaaa…

_Je marche seul  
Quand ma vie déraisonne  
Quand l'envie m'abandonne  
Je marche seul  
Pour me noyer d'ailleur  
Je marche seul..._

C'est vrai ce qu'il a dit Fred, comment je fias pour me souvenir de quelle brique c'est ? Sans doute parce que j'ai une assez bonne mémoire. Je me souviens très bien de mes petites années… plus particulièrement de mes trois ans…

« Noémie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Helen est sur le point de me dévorer vive.

« Quoi encore !

« On t'a tous attendue pour manger et tu ne viens pas !

« Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de dramatique.

« Fred m'a dit que tu étais debout à six heures toute habillée et dans la rue.

« Non, pas dans la rue. Dans le chemin de Traverse.

« Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait demandé d'être là pour le petit déj !

« Et je lui ai répondu que je n'avais pas faim.

« Arrête un peu, tout le monde a cru que tu avais fugué ou un truc comme ça.

« Fred l'a cru. Raconte pas de conneries.

A ce moment là, les Tarés-Chieurs au complet rappliquent mit Jérémy.

C'est Fred qui court le plus vite (nooon pas luiiiiiiii…)

« Noémie ! Je vais me suicider !

« Putain mais vous allez me foutre la paix oui ?

Blanc.

« Excuse-nous Noémie. (Helen)

Reblanc.

« C'est pas tout ça (je dis) mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait comme vacheries aujourd'hui ?

Atmosphère se détendant immédiatement.

« On pourrait jouer à Hansel et Gretel semant des Bombabouses !

« Ah non merci, c'est chiant à la longue !

« On n'a qu'à faire un feu d'artifice !

« Ettt avec quouaaa ?

« Ben des pétards un peu spéciaux !

« Pas mal, mais il faudrait attendre la nuit.

« Dites vous autres, vous aurez pas un peu oublié qu'on a une liste de fournitures ? (moi)

« Quelle rabat-joie !

« T'es folle ?

« Tu délires !

« OK ! OK ! Jme tais !

« Hé attendez ! (Fred) Moi je pense qu'elle n'a pas totalement tort… Sinon on va oublier ou alors quand on y pensera il n'y aura plus rien !

« D'accord, mais tu serais pas en train de nous dire qu'on ne fera pas de conneries aujourd'hui ?

« Non, vous l'avez dit vous-même, on pourra faire un feu d'artifice.

« Accordé ! hurle Helen, triomphante.

Retournons donc à l'auberge. Et resortons illicos, armés de listes de fournitures interminables.

On se dirige vers Fleury & Bott .

« Bonjour, jeunes gens ! Nous lance le libraire. Bienvenue ! Je suppose que vous avez besoin de livres pour Poudlard ?

« Oui… (bel ensemble)

« Quelle année ?

« 3ème (je dis). Nous avons besoin du Manuel du cours moyen de métamorphose, du Livre des Sorts et Enchantements, niveau 3, et pour finir d'un livre de Cassandra Vablatsky, Lever le voile du futur.

« Très bien. Autre chose ?

Fred, George et Helen s'entre-regardent.

« Non merci.

« Oui. (moi.)

« Je vous écoute.

« Vous avez un livre concernant les balais ?

« Quel niveau ?

« Heu…

« Vous jouez au Quidditch ?

« Non…

« Bon, ben, je suis désolé, je n'ai rien pour votre niveau.

« Je possède un balai.

« Lequel ?

« Heu……. un Nimbus 2000.

« Ah bon, il est déjà sorti ?

« Nonnonon, mais mon père travaille dans les balais et il m'en a fourni un.

« Honnêtement, me souffle Helen, pourquoi tu veux acheter ça ?

« Pour moi.

« Ah ouais ? T'as un balai ? Mais je le souviens de tes premiers cours de vol, c'était pas du joli !

« Je faisais exprès ! Je fais semblant de ne pas être une connaisseuse parce que sinon on me prendra dans l'équipe de Quidditch, et j'ai pas envie !

« Ah bon…

« Le problème c'est qu'à force de faire croire que j'étais définitivement terrestre, je finis par le devenir, alors j m'achète ce bouquin pour me rattraper.

« Ah, et, c'est quoi ton balai ?

« C'EST un Nimbus 2000.

« Mais, il est sorti, oui ou merde ?

« Non ! En fait c'est l'oncle de la caissière rousse qui travaille dans les balais.

« Et tu en fais quoi ?

« Bon les poteaux, faut qu'on fasse réviser les baguettes.

« Merci de la réponse.

« Mais de rein !

On se dirige vers Ollivander. J'entre dans la boutique en première et les autres me suivent. Soudain, le vieillard apparaît en nous fixant de ses horribles yeux gris.

« Pour une révision, je suppose ?

« Ben oui.

« D'accord. Venez, jeune fille.

Helen s'approche.

« Ah oui je me souviens. Rosier, très flexible, 30 cm avec poils de licornes, excellente pour la métamorphose. Vous aviez cassé un vase de cristal en l'essayant.

Il prend la baguette, l'agite un instant, vérifie l'équilibre, avant de faire apparaître un petit rossignol.

« Bieeeeeen, très bon état. Votre baguette est réceptive et ne s'est pas défendu contre moi. Vous devez, je pense, vous aussi, vous opposer difficilement aux autres. Passons au jeune homme, voulez vous ?

George tend sa baguette à Ollivander.

« Ah oui bien sûr, cette baguette, votre jumeau a exactement la même. Chêne, 32 cm et ventricules de cœur de dragon, peu flexible mais parfaite pour les apprentissages ou pour inventer de nouveaux sorts, ce dont, je suppose, vous n'avez pas dû vous priver. Bon marché mais de bonne qualité. Voyons voir !

Il la secoue dans tous les sens et réalise les mêmes exercices qu'avec la baguette d'Helen. Au moment de faire appraître le rossignol, il esquisse un petit sourire, et l'oiseau surgit. Il est d'un jaune éclatant avec de gros pois roses.

« Les baguettes ressemblent beaucoup à leur propriétaire. Vous êtes taquin…

Puis, il prend la baguette de Fred. Les résultats sont les mêmes, sauf que l'oiseau est rose avec de gros pois jaunes.

« Très bien . Je suppose que vous vous amusez souvent à faire des blagues avec elle.

Jeune fille, voulez vous ?

Je lui tend ma baguette.

« Ah oui. Elle vous a coûté très cher, mais c'est la seule qui vous a choisi. 37cm, assez flexible mais pas trop, très puissante et polyvalente, acajou poli et plume de Sombral… cela ne m'étonne pas, vous êtes assez originale et habituellement, on n'utilise ici que de la licorne, du dragon et du phénix. Cette baguette est la seule à avoir fait exception à la règle… Je suppose qu'elle va m'opposer une certaine résistance, car vous êtes du genre assez fermé et impatient. Voyons voir… L'équlibre est parfait, dans tous les cas. Elle est étonnament légère et maniable. Maintenant…

Il éxécute un moulinet dans les airs.

Rien ne se passe.

Perplexe, il regarde le bois rouge avec bizarrerie, avant de recommencer, sans succès.

« Tout de même, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Dans l'état actuel, cette baguette est aussi active qu'une branche morte. Bon, pouvez-vous me faire apparaître un oiseau ?

Je reprends ma baguette, trace un cercle dans l'atmosphère, et un rossignol surgit.

« Je ne vois pas le problème.

« Evidemment, cette baguette est vôtre.

Il rééssaie, et dans un claquement sonore, un grand corbeau aux reflets bleus s'envole et se pose sur une étagère.

« Bieeeeeeen. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle se soit donnée facilement… toujours est-il qu'elle reste une baguette vraiment imprévisible mais elle doit vous convenir parfaitement.

On sort de la boutique.

« Tiens, dit Helen, faudrait que je passe chez Guipure, toutes mes robes sont trop petites.

« Bonne idée. Eeh, regardez !

Au bout de la rue, qui est-ce que je vois ? Hagrid.

« Haaaaaaaaaaagriiiiiiiiiiiid !

« Noémie ! Ca va ?

« Oui, et toi ?

« Bien, bien. Je suis en mission pour Poudlard !

« Ah bon ! Pour … ?

« Oui. Il essaie une robe chez Guipure.

Helen me regarde de traviole.

« De qui vous parlez, là ?

« Oh, personne… heu Helen, tu es sûre que tu veux aller chez Guipure _maintenant_ ?

« Pas forcément maintenant, je sais pas, pourquoi ?

« Heu, on peut pas aller chez Florian Fortarôme ? On pourra commander des crèmes glacées .

« Je vous accompagne, alors, dit Hagrid. Je dois en acheter deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, devant Guipure. Je respire, _il_ n'est plus là.

Fred et George reagrdent les gants en peau de dragon. Forcément, ils ont cramé les leurs qui n'étaient pas adapté à leur potion clandestine de désintègre-miettes… Moi, je m'achète une super belle cape d'hiver noir de jais avec des boucles en argent en forme de feuilles. L'ancienne est déchirée.

« Noémie, ça va pas te coûter cher, ça ?

« Tinket Fred. Moi je suis pas comme toi, je ne compte pas mon argent tellement j'en ai. Faudra d'ailleurs que je passe à la banque.

Hélène me montre un tas de robes de sorcier qu'elle vient d'acheter, hypermoulantes à la taille, aux bras, aux fesses, avec un décolleté plongeant, bref tout elle.

« Waaaaah dis donc ils ont réussi à ne pas en faire des droites et simples ! Je vais m'en acheter trois.

Je commence donc à essayer les robes. Le reste des Tarés-Chieurs mit Jérémy me conseillent.

« Pas celle-là, elle est trop décolletée.

« Celle ci te serre trop.

« Celle la est mal coupée et trop longue.

« Trop moulante ! On voit tout ton gras. (en passant, j'apprécie énormément cette remarque signée Helen.)

Finalement, j'en déniche une qui ne met en valeur que les parties de mon corps les moins moches, montant sur le cou, fendue sur le côté et plus ample au niveau des poignets, moulant également la poitrine (vous inquiétez pas, c'est que de la graisse), bref jolie. Puis, Helen et moi décidons de nous acheter chacune une robe de bal. Helen en choisit une hypermoulante, hyperdécolletée, hyperhautfendue, bref carrément obscène, assortie à ses yeux, c'est-à-dire vert émeraude, pourvue de voiles, rubans et autres zigouigouis tous verts. Moi, je décide d'en prendre une simple, sobre et de bon goût, au haut bustier sans bretelles, rasant le sol, bleu ciel. « Comme ça, c'est de la même couleur que tes yeux ! » remarque de Fred complètement à côté puisque mes yeux sont moches et que la robe est sublime. Bref, c'est affamé (malgré les crèmes glacées) et croulant sous les sacs que le gang des Tarés-Chieurs se met en route pour le resto.

Programme de l'après-midi : prêt de fric par moi-même à Fred et George pour qu'ils se rachètent un chaudron et des fioles après leur massacre à la désintègre-miettes, potion de leur invention, ai-je besoin de le préciser ?

Puis, petit tour chez Gringotts par mon coffre, après une balade en wagonnets, s'enfonçant de plus en plus loin dans les profondeurs du sol et longeant même un lac souterrain bordé de stalactites et de stalagmites.

Ensuite, on part s'approvisionner en pétards chez Grims&Barbouffe, et, alors que la nuit tombe, attablés devant des pizzas, sur une unique table au milieu d'une grande clairière reculée, Fred et George ouvrent leurs sacs, et nous découvrons leur dernière nouveauté : feu d'artifice farçeur !

« Nous ne comptons pas les mettre en service avant notre septième année à Poudlard. Ceci sera un test…Je pense que pour notre départ, on va faire une petite fête avec ça…

La soirée est fa-bu-leuse.

Les pétard farçeurs, à côté des feux d'artifices F&G, c'est de la pure merde de chaussette congelée. Et bien que le coin soit assez reculé, un feu en forme de Peeves s'est échappé de la clairière, et on a entendu quelques cris venant du centre ville… tu m'étonnes. Vive nous !

Au lit, le ventre qui éclate. J'adore les journées comme ça. Fred qui dort encore à côté de moi. Quel lèche-pompes, quand même…

* * *

RAR

**_aresse: _**merci pour le ptit truc, ô "aresse la grande sage qui a raionse à tout" (je cite). Je ne l'ai pas encore utilisé parce que, finalement, les guillemets, je trouve ça pratique et en plus, c'est joli. Là Noémie, Helen, Fred et George vont entrer en 3ème anée, ce qui veut dire qu'Harry va entrer à Poudlard voilà :) En tout cas je te remercie de ne pas trop détester ma fic, ça fait toujours chaud au coeur... parce que moi je trouve ça un brin _désordonné_... enfin bon, merci quoi!

**_Paulo Malefoy: _**Merciiiii moi j'aime bien quand on aime bien ce que j'aime bien... enfin voilà quoi, merci :) (mon Dieu je manque terriblement d'inspiration ajourd'hui... la cervelle de Po partirait elle en bouillie?) De façon générale, je dis merci à tout le monde, zutdezut de c'qu'boudiniou!


	6. La panse de brebis farcie

_Elle est sous la table. Maman vient de la gronder. _Encore._ Cette fois ci, c'est parce qu'elle avait dit que le bébé avait trop de cheveux. C'est vrai, d'abord, qu'il a trop de cheveux ! Le bureau sous lequel elle se cache est à l'écart. Dans un salon lumineux et très bien décoré, sauf une partie, là où il y a son bureau. Un petit bureau, parce qu'elle a trois ans. Avant, il se dressait près de la fenêtre, l'endroit le plus chaud et le plus accueillant. Maintenant, ici, il y a un lit à barreaux avec un bébé d'un an ayant beaucoup trop de cheveux. Elle se cache sous le bureau. Dans ce coin, il y a tellement de cartons, de plantes et de papiers que _personne_ ne peut la voir. Et certainement pas l'homme qui vient d'entrer sans frapper._

Où c'est que je suis ?

Je suis assise sur un duvet à même le sol. Je tâte autour de moi, devant, derrière et sur les côtés. Rien. Même pas la couette envahissante de Fred. En plus, autour de moi, le sol est _froid_. Je me demande ce que ça veut dire. Je ne suis pas censée dormir tranquilement sur un matelas lui-même posé sur une moquette chaude du chauffage central dans une grande chambre du Chaudron ? Peut-être pas tout compte fait. Je me lève et fais un pas devant moi, les deux bras tendus comme une somnambule. Je n'heurte rien. Je fais un autre pas. Toujours rien. Le sol est glacé sous mes pieds nus. Quoique je dis ça mais je ne sais pas trop, parce que moi aussi je suis glacée : 1)J'a dormi _sur_ mon duvet. 2)Je suis morte de trouille. J'amorce un troisième pas, et…

BLANGBADREBINGBOUM ZOUIIIIIIIP !

Aaaaïïïïe !

Une lumière s'allume et je vois à peu près où je suis. A peu près, parce que la lumière n'est pas dans la pièce où je suis. Elle est dans la chambre. Et je ne suis pas dans la chambre. Je suis dans la salle de bain.

Plus précisément, je suis dans la baignoire.

Il ya des voix dans la pièces d'à côté.

« Héé, Noémie est pas sur son matelas !

« Elle est où ?

« Je suis dans la baignoire !

Petit blanc. Puis, un énorme éclat de rire secoue l'invisible assemblée et la mince silhouette d'Helen se découpe soudainement dans l'entrebaîllement de la porte.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là-dedans ?

« J'aimerais le savoir moi-même.

Une lampe de poche se braque sur mon visage, m'éblouissant et me donnant sans doute un air totalement crétin. Un flash bref achève de m'aveugler.

« Qui c'est qui m'a prise en photo ?

« A ton avis.

« Fred ?

« Bien vu !

« Salaud.

« Je sais.

Une main m'agrippe un peu au-dessus du poignet et me tire hors de la baignoire.

« Héééé doucement, j'ai mal au tibia… J'me suis pris le bord de la baignoire en plein milieu.

« On va arranger ça.

« Jérémy ? Tes médecin ?

« Non, mais dans mon école, on fait aussi de la magie blanche… Allez Fred, tire un peu plus, faut la sortir de là.

Merde ! C'st Fred qui m'a aggripé !

« Je peux le faire toute seule.

Je chasse la main de Fred et m'extirpe avec peine de la baignoire.

« Voilà. Bouge pas Noémie.

Jérémy me tapote sur le tibia comme s'il éxécutait un Chopin et l'insatnt d'après, une bizarre sensation de picotement me court du gros doigt de pied au bout des cheveux.

« Keksetafé ?

« Rien… tas dû te fêler un peu le tibia. Maintenant, t'as plus rien.

« Merci Jérémy, t'es un amour.

« HUM.

« Fred, ta gueule !

Jlai casséééééééé. Cte froidure ! Je suis un congélateur avec des bourrelets. On retourne dans la chmbre. Je découvre mon duvet étalé comme une masse sur le carrelage blanc de la salle de bain.

« Bien, dit Helen, maintenant, on va essayer de savoir ce que tu fabriquais dans la baignoire à six heures du matin, espèce de maso.

« Elle est peut-être somnambule ?

« Ca ne se dit pas noctambule ?

« Non non, c'est somnambule, il me semble.

« Puisje placer n mot ? (je dis)

« Et moi j t'assure que c'est noctambule.

« PUTAIN Helen ma chérie mon amour je vais essayer de te le dire gentiment mais c'est somnambule !

« Objection votre honneur ! (je dis)

« La parole est donnée à Maître Noémie.

« Cause invoquée : j'ai roulé pendant la nuit !

Zef.

« Ca me semble relativement une pas trop mauvaise cause.

« Ouaif. Il est quelle heure ?

« Six heures trente George.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ?

« Déjà, on mange ! (moi)

« Rhoooo…

Helen se met à ricaner.

« Ya quoi de si désopilant ?

« Rien Ma Chère No. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée terrible. Même Dumbledore y aurait pas pensé.

« Erreur. Dumby pense à tout.

« Ta gueule Fred. Alors, on va manger ?

Elle éxécute un sourire archi-faux. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu inventer ? Elle se penche un peu pour enfiler un pantalon par dessus son microshort de pyjama et j'ai une vue imprenable sur le haut de son crâne quelque peu déplumé. Melle Rubicols souffrirait-elle d'une calvitie précoce ? Tandis que cette question captivante traverse mon esprit, Fred hurle dans le couloir, sans pitié pour les gens normaux qui désireraient dormir un minimum (tu parles, ils ont fait la bringue toute la nuit !) et nous nous dirigeons vers ce couinement qui est en fait une sorte d'appel. Et alors, la calvitie d'Helen me sort pr l'oreille droite tandis qu'une autre question captivante m'entre par la gauche, à savoir : « Pourquoi Helen a-t-elle soudainement envie de manger, ou plutôt de me voir manger ? » Quelques premières idées viennent alors macérer parmi ma matière grisâtre. Elle a peut-être fait la cuisine ? Dans ce cas attendons nous à une baisse de fréquentation très prononcée au Chaudron. Elle va me foutre une Bombabouse sous le coussin ? On s'est promis hier soir qu'on arrêtait la guerre civile. Je ne vois plus grand chose de bien réaliste… A moins bien sûr que les scientomages aient prévu une chute déléphants roses pile poil à ma place habituelle et dans ce cas, je vois parfaitement. Mais bon, les chutes d'éléphants roses se font plutôt rares ces temps-ci, je trouve personnellement.

Berf, on arrive dans la salle à manger et on s'installe à notre place favorite, à svoir une table ronde dans un petit coin pas ou peu éclairé. On s'installe tranquillos et Helen nous dit :

« Alors, comme d'habitude ?

« Oui Helen.

« Oui, (je dis) mais demande un peu moins de croûte dans mon sandwich à la pizza, moins de pulpe dans le jus de frite et six paquets de sucre au lieu de cinq pour mon yaourt, merci.

Elle soupire. J'ai peut-être fait une gaffe ?

Elle revient et distribue à tout le monde des œufs brouillés accompagnés de salade au lardons pour Jérémy, de salade sans lardon pour elle-même, de toasts au beurre salé pour Fred et de toasts au beurre pas salé pour George (c'est dégueulasse le beurre pas salé !) Pour m part, j'affûte mes doigts afin d'attrapper mon sandwich à la pizza et d'y engouffrer violemment mes incisives quand atterit devant moi un bol de lait froid et un yaourt zéro pour cent (non sucré) avec un paquet d'édulcorants en poudre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Helen se met à ricaner sadiquement. Silence dans le troupeau.

« Helen… tu aurais pu faire moins brusquement quand même. (Jérémy)

« Ah, c'est pas super simpa… t'aurais pu la prévenir quand même. (George)

« Oh, c'est vache ! (Fred, mais au fond je suis sûre qu'il pensait : chouette, si elle devient moins grosse, les autres arrêteront de se foutre de moi !)

« Quoi ! Tu es tarée ? Tu veux ma mort !

« Je veux pas ta mort, je veux ta vie !

« Très drôle ! Ramène ça au bar immédiatement ou j'hurle !

« Les articles ne sont ni repis ni échangés ! Et si tu hurles, je te colle un Mutismus ! Mange !

Pas drôle la vie… pour un peu, je me suiciderai. Comprenez moi : à midi, Helen m'a fait mon menu et m'a commandé de la panse de brebis farcie… innutile de dire que je n'ai rien bouffé, et quand le dîner est arrivé, même si c'était une salde maïs-thon-tomate-riz-œuf dur, je me suis jetée dessus et je l'ai engloutie en cinq secondes montre en main. La mort… Quand on sera à Poudlard (dans deux jours) faites moi penser à ne pas me mettre à côté d'elle pendant les repas pour pas qu'elle me serve. Pitié…


End file.
